


Mythologic

by gdomggdsss



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Cringey old fanfiction, Dragons, Multi, Probably bad, made by younger me, mythical
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 19:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13060599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gdomggdsss/pseuds/gdomggdsss
Summary: Pretty much an adventure of two dragon brothers.





	Mythologic

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is bad and has bad grammar I was young when I made this and its really short, ill try continueing it and maybe later on making the original made by younger me better, so uh, Hope its liked.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, brother wake up!" Bruno yelled to his sleeping brother "huh, what do you want Bruno, is something wrong?" Thorn yawned, wondering what Bruno was being so urgent about 'hmmm, what is thorn being so urgent about, is something alerting him?' "Just get up, we need to get going big brother!" said Bruno "fine, fine I will get up," Thorn yawned then stood up and stretched, with a few coughs "you ok thorn?" Bruno asked "yeah, yeah, i'm fine, Bruno. Now let's go," Thorn said, Bruno got beside his big brother and they started going on there way of adventure.


End file.
